Life as a Hybrid
by KitKat567
Summary: Vera is Tyler's twin. Like him she was a werewolf. Also like him when Klaus turned up on senior prank night she got turned into a hybrid. As overly hyper and completely random she makes an interesting hybrid. But as she finds out Klaus effected so much more than just her ageing and diet when he turned her. The sire bond does nothing for her relationships, even her twin bond...
1. Chapter 1

I grin as I tie my black hair up into a messy bun on the top on my head and yell. "Hurry up Twin, it's senior prank night!" Where the hell is Tyler? If we don't get going soon we won't be able to set up the awesome pranks and Caroline will yell at us. I like Tyler's girlfriend but she can be bossy as hell.

"Coming! Wait up Twin!" I still laugh at how we have taken to calling each other "Twin" all the time. I guess it just kind of our thing. Tyler then swims round the corridor of our home (the Lockwood mansion) and grins back at me. "Let's go set up some pranks."

We get in car and squabble over who gets to drive like any siblings would. "Ty come on. You always get to drive." I whine at him.

"You know that's not true Vera." He huff before lunging forward and snatching the keys out of my hand with a smirk. As soon as he has the keys he runs to the drivers side and jumps in. Typical. I really do never get to drive. I have the worst twin in the world. "Get in Twin." He demands and I pout before sliding in myself. To make matters worse he has that stupid music he likes to listen to in the car. Huff.

"It's finally prank night." I hum happily at my twin.

"I know it feels as if we have been waiting for this for forever." Tyler agrees. "This is going to be some much fun."

"It's almost like its normal tonight." I say wistfully. Mystic falls is no normal town. Not with all the vampires and my friend always get stuck in the middle of it. Especially Elena. She just can't seem to shake the supernatural. Though me and Tyler rant normal either. That's an understatement. We are both werewolves. And it sucks. Neither of us has been one for long but I am very new to the whole thing. Considering I have only turned once.

Tyler looks at me knowing where my thoughts are. To the person I killed to trigger the curse. To my friend that I killed.

"Hay it wasn't your fault." He says but it was. Tyler was forced into triggering his curse. Some vampire bitch compelled a bunch of people to keep attacking him till he killed one of them. While I knew about the curse and still managed to kill someone.

-7 weeks ago-

"Vera!" CeeCee yells at me. "You bitch! How could you?!" My friend is so angry for no reason! It wasn't my fault! She should go yell at Tara for publicly embarrassing her too. I didn't even mean it!

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen!" I try to keep from yelling back at her. "This wasn't my fault. It was Tara's!"

How could she think I meant to hurt her? She's my friend! I go out shopping with this girl, I would never mean to embarrass her in this way.

"We know Tara's a bitch! But you!" CeeCee pushes me with five perfectly blue long nails. "It is your fault! Now my life will be a living hell all because of you!" She speaks so fast and reaches into the fountain behind us to splash me. How pathetic can she be! This is nothing! She doesn't deal with the supernatural!

"This is stupid!" I tell her and I move to leave when she tries to slap me. I slide back on instinct so she can't land the slap and her blue eyes gleam angrily.

"This is all your fault bitch!" She yells and stamps on my foot with her high heel. It doesn't hurt and she reminds me of a two year old throwing a tyrant rum. "I will never be able to live my life in the same way ever again!"

"Stop ever reacting!" I demand.

"No!" She goes to pull on my hair and I grab her hand. "Let go you bitch!" So I do. I thrust it out to the side with such force and she topples over on her ridiculously high shoes. It's not till I hear a thud that I relies she hit her head on the side of the fountain. Even then I don't panic I think she's just being dramatic not getting up.

Then I see the odd way her head is laying on her shoulder and how she is deathly still. Shit I knocked her out! I lean down to shake her but she flops about in my arms. Then I realise what's happened she is dead. I killed my friend! What kind of a person does that? True she was acting pathetic and she was attacking me but the girl didn't know how to fight! She couldn't land a punch for her life! Crap. CeeCee will never get to graduate or buy those new shoes coming out. It's my fault she will miss out on do much. My fault her family will miss her. Her friends wouldn't ever gossip with her again. I won't ever chat to my friend ever again because I killed her. These thoughts happen in a second.

Then a strange sensation comes over me I can feel my eyes glow. Really feel them light up and I growl as I feel my teeth change from the normal human ones they should be. I panic not knowing what is going on when it goes and I return to normal and I relies I just triggered the werewolf curse. I'm one too now. What am I going to do.

I do the only thing I could think of I call for help. When he picks up I hear "what's up Twin?"

"I think I just killed CeeCee." I cry and sink down against the fountain next to my dead friend. "Oh God, I killed someone. Oh God, I'm a werewolf know..." I really cry now letting the tears flow down my cheeks. I'm a killer.

"Shit!" Tyler exclaims. "Stay there Vera I'm coming."

"Where do you think I'm going to go?" I mumble "please hurry."

-prank night-

"It all happened so quickly." I tell him again.

He nods. "It'll be fine. We will be fine. We have each other." And we do, but neither of us know how to deal with the fact that we are now going to turn into a wolf every full moon. To be honest it scares the hell out of me and I think it does the same to Tyler.

"We're here." I change the subject and jump out the car. Caroline is waiting for us -well Tyler- and she rolls her eyes at us and taps her foot. What have we done now?

"You're ten minuets late." She huffs. "Come on you two this is meant to be a night we will never forget." Talk out being over dramatic it was only ten minuets. We can still have a great senior prank night. Plus it was Tyler's fault we are late. "Come mouse traps in the English class room?"

"Careful Vera you don't want to get caught in one." Tyler teases.

"Is this another joke on my height again? It's not my fault I'm small. Is probably yours." I rant. So I may be a bit short. I is only a tiny bit. "Yeh all your fault for making me a twin."

"Ah, you know we love your short ass really." Tyler goes to ruffle my hair and I duck out the way.

"Whatever let's do this Twin." I say and bound off overly hyper like normal. For a second I feel like I should, the little short girl with way to much energy and mucks about constantly. Then I remember I am in the middle of a friendship group with supernatural problems up to there ears, that I am now a werewolf, that I killed someone.

I killed a friend.

The first thing we do is set up traps in the classroom like Caroline suggested. Elena and Bonnie come to help us. I get my finger snapped on several times as I try to lay it all out. This will take us forever. But I love the basic fun to it. Caroline is right, normal experiences we can enjoy is exactly what we need right this moment with hell going on around us.

Just then some idiot walks in and sets off our trap before it was meant too. That took us forever. It turns out the idiot is Matt. Typical the only normal one if us is the one who leaves out all the normal experiences.

"Seriously!" Caroline exclaims. "That took us ages!"

"Come on Matt it's senior prank night." I whine. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Yeh I forgot." He says awkwardly.

"Really?" I ask.

"We've only been waiting for this since freshmen year!" Caroline finishes for me.

"Plus it is just awesome and you need to go off and prank somewhere now!" Grinning I demand this with a really fake serious look at the end. I don't have a serious look, the closest I have is a blank face. It sucks.

"Yeh Matt." Elena jeers. "If I'm doing this your doing this."

"I'm kinda surprised any of you are doing this." Matt replies and I give him a doubtful look. "Ok except Vera. This is totally her scene."

"And Tyler's." I add giving my twin a high five. We are so awesome.

"Any this is lame." Tyler says "I'm going to prank more classrooms." He gets up and stalks past Matt out the door. Mmmm... I better get going too or I'll have to set up the mouse traps again and my fingers won't take it.

"I shall go and do something cool like super glueing a chair to a wall." My crazy brain. It comes up with such random shit. But I like that idea. I am so doing that. I walk out the room grabbing a tube of super glue on the way out that Bonnie brought for the case and decide what class to sick a chair on a wall too. I decide my biology class because I hate the teacher. Though it'll have to be a stool then.

Super glue is not that super. I end up holding the stool on the wall for ages as it dries so it won't just fall off. Hopefully this is ok under the whole it's senior prank night this and won't get told off for this... Also hopefully it will be possible to get the chair/stool off the wall. Oh well, it'll all be fine. It's only a stool on the wall. Ha, that rhymes...

A lot of noise is coming from the gym. I should check it out. Is this dry yet? Whatever it is I'm sure it's fine, I shall just make sure my awesome prank works. Mind you there is a lot, lot, of noise coming from there. Damn, now I'm curious to what is going on. Carefully I let go of the stool and mumble. "Stay stuck to the wall." I sound crazy I need to stop talking to objects. I do it way to often. They can't even reply.

I walk into the gym only to have Tyler choke-yell at me to run. At a glance around I panic. Some blonde guy has my twin in a held lock, with some blonde girl watching interested to what is going on like its entertainment. Bonnie and Matt lurk panicked by the other gym doors and Elena is stood between the two unknown blondes. I know that is is really bad not only cause Tyler is struggling to breath, but I add it all up in my head and guess the guy that has him in the head lock is Klaus. Who killed Elena... Kinda. And is probably going to kill Tyler. Shit.

"And who is this?" The guy I think is Klaus asks. A British accent is clear in his voice. He doesn't loosen his hold on Tyler just swings him around to face me.

"Vera run." Tyler chocks out.

I stare Klaus down, for I'm sure it is Klaus now and answer because I need time to think of what to do to save my twin from the psychopath. "Vera, Tyler's twin. Why are you threatening him?"

He ignores me and asks. "Are you a werewolf too?"

I can't decide if it is better to lie and say I'm not. Elena decides for me. "No she isn't." She buts in. This is a clear sign that Klaus has Tyler because he is a werewolf and why I should tell him I am one so he can let Tyler go and take me instead.

"Yes." I say and Elena's face drops.

"Good, we have back up." Klaus says to the blonde girl. Shit that's not good.

"Idiot." Tyler manages to throw at me through the head lock that cuts off his breath.

"You can take me. Let Tyler go." I try.

Klaus smirks. "You're for if Tyler dies. As I was explaining to Bonnie I need her to fix a problem she caused. My hybrids die every time I try to turn them. It's quite horrible. I need her to find a way to save them." Biting down on his wrist he forces it into Tyler's mouth. Fuck, I know what's next. "And for your twins sake she better make it quick." I step forward just as Klaus snaps my twins neck and let's him fall to the ground.

I run at Tyler though I know he's dead but Klaus catches me. "Your next. Either as my second hybrid or another trail run."


	2. Chapter 2

I've been so stupid. We all have. What if there isn't a way to turn hybrids, what if Tyler dies? I can't think about living without my twin. Although I don't have to worry about that if there is no way to turn hybrids Klaus will just kill me too in another attempt. The worst thing that could happen is if Bonnie can't find a way to save Tyler in time, but in time to save me. Then I'll be alone. With Klaus.

"You killed him." I cry and rush down to Tyler's body, pushing past Klaus.

"It'll be ok." Elena says in the distance. "He didn't kill him. He'll wake up as a hybrid." He's dead I can see it now, as I reach down to hug my twin his neck lays in a odd position, broken. Tears stream down my face. I don't often cry. I hate Klaus he did this to Tyler. He killed my twin. My other half as it is often believed. We always liked to think we were two half's of one person, even if it is probably just B.S

"I'm sorry Twin." I mutter when Klaus comes up behind me and I can almost picture a smirk as he pulls me to my feet.

"And if Bonnie is successful he'll live through the transition." Klaus says to everyone. "If not I guess we will just have to go for a risking second attempt."

The asshole. I want to make him angry just so I did something to him. "Fuck you." I hiss through my tears. As suspected this makes Klaus angry. In a swift moment he grabs my throat and dangles me off the ground. Shit, I'm being stupid again. Now he's just going to kill me. I chock but don't show how desperate I am for him to let go by pointlessly trying to pull his hands away.

"I would suggest you try to get along with me. I don't take insults well." Klaus says before suddenly dropping me. I don't point out that it wasn't exactly an insult to him, more of a I'm pissed statement. He turns to Bonnie as a fall over when he let's me go. "What are you waiting for, you're wasting Tyler's time. So go fetch your grymars and whatnot."

I get up and look at a defiant Bonnie. "Please do the hell as he says." I glance at Tyler. What if Bonnie can't find a way? I'll lose him.

Bonnie nods and she and Matt starts to leave, as Klaus grabs Elena. "I'll keep hold of Elena for safe keeping and Vera will not be leaving my sight in case she tries to run." Great, just what I want. Quality time with this guy, that killed my twin brother.

"Do you make a habit of grabbing random girls?" I ask. It's like I can't stop these things from falling out of my mouth.

"Do you think your something special? Because you just seem like a bitch to me." The blonde girl with Klaus snaps. Naturally I can't help but reply. I have some serious issues.

"No but what I think tends to come out of my mouth. I really should stop that." I say with a huge fake grin. Elena's gives me a look telling me to stop. But what do I have to lose? Klaus has just killed my brother, who may or may not be able to turn into a hybrid and has just openly admitted that I am to be next. "Where we're you pranking?" I ask Elena and Klaus an the blonde girl give me baffled looks.

Elena's catches on to the fact I am rambling to stall Klaus from whatever evil plans he may have and because I can't think of anything better to do, other than cry some more. "Super glueing Alaric's desk shut, or trying to."

"Super glueing a stool to a wall." I say back and Elena gives a bitter laugh. I turn to Klaus who looks like his is deciding what to do with me. "You ruined our fun." I whine.

"Well Nik, you certainly can pick the crazy ones for your hybrids." Blonde bitch says.

"I prefer the turm, random." I correct to her annoyance and she moves to walk towards me. Shit, she is most likely a vampire who is now going to murder me. Before she can get near me Klaus steps between us.

"Enough Rebekah." He tell her. So that is Blonde bitches name... "Why don't you take the wolf twins else where. Without harming either of them, at all."

Klaus turns to me and throws me a smirk. I give him a "you have to be kidding me?" look. He gestures at me to go with a grumpy looking Rebekah. "I don't really trust her not to kill me." I say dully.

"Rebekah will behave." Klaus informs me. And that makes me feel so much better. Not.

Rebekah huffs and turns to Tyler. Grabbing his arm so starts to drag him across the floor. Dragging him! Anger flares in me and I yell after her, while staring to walk after her. "Stop that! I'll carry him!" Smiling she waits for me to catch up and hands my twin over. I think she is glad that I'm taking Tyler so she doesn't have to bother carrying him. I consider slapping her but but I have a feeling that even if her brother won't kill me that I will come out worse.

Thank God I'm stronger than a human (if not as strong as a vampire) because Tyler is heavy. I'm lead through the halls where we stumble on a Caroline who is looking dazed as she rubs her kneck. I look blankly at her before relishing Rebekah knocked her out. Spinning to look at us she squeaks and yells "Tyler!" And I wince.

Grabbing her arm Rebekah pushes her up agents the lockers and growls. "Now if you know what's good for you, you'll be a good girl and follow me." With that she lets Caroline go. I'm thrown a look asking if we should do as she says, at my serious nod Caroline gets the gravity of the situation.

"Is he-" she looks at Tyler sadly.

"In transition." I reply and Rebekah starts walking away so we trail behind. Caroline gives me a confused look. "Klaus wants to make more hybrids."

"Why?"

"More worryingly. It's not working. Hence why he has kidnaped Elena and is using Tyler as ins entice for Bonnie to fix it." I explain. She looks away trying to take this all in. "He killed Tyler." I whisper in a quiet voice. All my normal energy and randomness I'd dried out. My twin is probably going to die.

"If he wants to turn more hybrids does that mean he's...?" Caroline starts.

"Oh, yeh. I'm next. I think he explained it as, an attempt two or his second hybrid, because either works for him." I pull another "we are fucked" fake grin. "

"Vera..."

"Oh, let's not go all soby shall we." Rebekah call leading us into a class room. "He hate sob."

"Everyone hates sob." I say as a reflex. "But that wasn't sob it was us being friends. Like many people tend to be. It's a relationship status and stuff. So, yeh not complete sob, and I am rambling again." I add.

"Do you ever shut up?" Rebekah sneers.

"Not really. Only when I am sick." I say and put Tyler down in a chair with the help of Caroline. She almost opens her mouth but I shake my head. Rebekah doesn't have to keep her alive. "I guess it's just my strange personality. How did you even meet the charming guy, Klaus, anyway?"

"He's my brother."

"That explains a lot." I muter.

Rebekah glares. "Look if you don't shut up, I don't care what Nik says, I will start pulling off your stupid limbs. Got that?"

"Clearly." I say dully.

As we sit in silence waiting for something to happen, for Tyler to wake up or Bonnie to find a solution and fix everything like she always does. Suddenly I'm hit by a horrible thought I've been too worried about Tyler to think of. Elena was meant to die in that ritual, so surely the way to fix Klaus hybrid problems is to kill her... I think back to him "keeping hold of Elena for safe keeping" and relies he has come to the same conclusion.

What do we do then? How will Bonnie chose to either save me and Tyler or not let Klaus kill her best friend.

I look over and can tell Caroline wants to talk to me but most likely isn't because Rebekah is here. "Just talk." I tell her. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Caroline pauses and looks across at Rebekah. "Are you scared? What's going to happen?"

Am I scared? Strangely I'm more worried than frightened. Worried that Tyler will die. Worried Klaus will kill Elena. Worried that Bonnie won't be able to fix anything and Klaus will kill her for it. I'm worried because I can't tell what will happen. But mostly I'm worried about when he's going to try to turn me. And everything after that if I do survive.

"Not so much scared. Just very, very worried." I tell my friend. "What about you?"

"Sacred and worried." She admits with a face that would normally make me laugh.

Rebekah glares again and snaps. "Well isn't that nice. Sadly you don't understand how to shut up. So next you need to be very, very worried about losing an arm." She goes to stand up. Does she even have any friends? Like at all?

"Won't that annoy your brother." Say quickly. She scowls and settles for knocking me across the room with a hit I didn't see coming because I'm just so much slower... Vampire speed is awesome, I just really hate being on the wrong end of it. Caroline jumps up to but I sit up from where I landed on the floor and shake my head at her.

"Are all of you and your friends bitches?" Rebekah hisses. "There you, little Elena, blonde idiot over here." She starts listing us off. "I don't know about the witch but you all are infuriating."

"Thanks. And what do you have against Elena." I says faking my stupidly happy voice. "I know I'm annoying. That just me, but what's wrong with my friends. There great."

She doesn't even dignify me with a response.

Tyler twitches and groans lifting his head up. He's awake! Both me and Caroline rush to his side at the same time. He blinks rapidly and gives us a confused look. Oh, no, now we are left with Tyler who may not make it through transition. Didn't Klaus say it was quite horrible how they died. "What happened, Vera?" Tyler asks.

"Klaus killed you. You are turning into a hybrid." I explain.

"Oh, don't leave out the hard part now. Tell him the whole truth." Rebekah jeers and I again wish I was capable of slapping her. When both me and Caroline say nothing she adds to Tyler. "You may not survive it through the transition."

Tyler looks at me and. Caroline quickly says. "It's ok. Bonnie will find a way to save you."

Tyler also winces and gives me a hard look. "Why did yo tell him you were a werewolf." He snaps. It's not a question. He's pointing out how stupid I am.

"It wouldn't of mattered. Klaus would of found out. It was just easier to ask." Rebekah puts in.

"Is he going to do the same to you?" Tyler asked worried. When I nod he growls. "Fucking hell. Why didn't you run? Why can't you have some self preservation? You were never meant to be in this!" But the sad truth is we all are. Because Damon and Stefan came to town. Because we are friends with Elena. And we deal because we care for them.

"Bit late for that I think." I tell him and we a laps into silence again.

Gradually as time goes on Tyler gets worse. I can tell he's in pain, even if he won't admit to it. He sits in a stool with his head on the desk with Caroline trying to comfort him. I can tell he is trying not to scare me. Though I do start to feel a lot more fear, most of it is for Tyler. As he said I have very little self preservation so I just want him to be ok. I want Bonnie to find a fix. If it comes down to Elena or Tyler what would I want Bonnie to do? Tell Klaus how to fix his a hybrids. I'd want Tyler to live. And I guess in turn that would mean me becoming a hybrid too.

Suddenly Klaus bursts through the door causing me to flinch. "The verdict is in." He tells us. Oh, shit. Here we go. "The original witch says the doupleganer should be dead."

Rebekah suddenly jumps up like she's excited. "Does that mean we can kill her?" Shit.

Thankfully Klaus responds with. "I'm pretty sure it means the opposite." What? He holds out a small tube-y thing full of what looks like blood. "Call it a hunch."

"No don't drink it, Tyler." Caroline says. Why not? If it will save my twin brother I will shove it down his throat if he doesn't want to take it!

"He'll die anyway if he doesn't feed, love. Think of it as an experiment." Klaus hand it over and Tyler looks at me. "If it doesn't work we can always kill the dear Elena and see if Vera survives after that." Joy. Tyler is still looking at me. I shrug and nod at him to take the blood or whatever it his.

Almost instantly after he drinks it, it is clear it is doing something. Tyler screams a bit a blood pools out of his mouth. My heart thumps harder. It's looks painful. Like when we have to turn on a full moon without the braking of bones. Please don't let him die. Let Klaus hunch be right. Suddenly he drops away from the chair and lands on all fours. Glaring ahead his eyes turn gold and he bares fangs. It worked. And my twin is seriously scary.

"That's a good sign." Klaus commented. He smirks and I want to hit him. Tyler gets up and looks horrified relishing what just happen. Caroline goes over to him again. This time I don't because I know hats next. Klaus turns to me. "Your turn, love."

Tyler growls and goes to step froward. I have no ideas what he thought he could do. Attack Klaus? And he calls me the stupid one... Fortunately Caroline stops him. And I glare at him. Klaus offers me a hand and I take it. I'm going to die here and then come back. As if my life wasn't already messed up.

Klaus pulls me into him so my back is against his chest. Biting on his wrist he shoves it into my mouth. I could be sick. I'm going to have to drink blood regularly. I'm forced to take a gulp and I almost choke on the horrible stuff. Klaus finally takes his wrist away.

"Ready, love?" He whispers in my ear. He puts one arm round my neck the other under my chin. My eyes connect with Tyler's blazing ones.

Then the world disappears in an instant.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N just a short chapter, sorry...)

When I wake up, if that's the right way to put it Klaus isn't there to my relief. Tyler looks down on me with the most scared expression I have ever seen on his face. Tyler may be quite annoying, even a dick sometimes, but to me he's my caring twin.

I groan and roll into a more comfortable poission. I'm dead. He killed me! Suddenly I'm overwhelmed with the knowledge I am no longer living. Part vampire. I'll have to drink blood to survive. I'll be in danger of killing people when lose controll, not just on the full moon but all the time. This sucks major ass.

"Vera! Are you ok?" Tyler asks in more of a growl than needed.

"Well, I kinda think I'm dead." I mutter. "You'd think Klaus would be nicer about coming in and killing all of us... Where is that idiot anyway?"

"Ran off." Tyler says simply. "I've been told to give you this." I look at what's he's holding and like I guessed its blood. And I really, really, really want to drink it. Before I can even use my stupid brain at all I grab the blood and down it.

Suddenly my body is filled with pain. It's not like the braking of bones when we change into wolves is like my insides are being liquified (A/N I've made all this up because it's unclear what exactly happens to turn into a hybrid...) and my gums ache as fangs are pushed through. I shake from some force and get the desire to tare something or someone apart. Collapsing I growl and then it's over.

"That's... Interesting." I comment. "Very new. And scary..."

Then I relies that was Elena's blood. Holley shit. I just drunk the blood of one of my best friends! Friends are not food. I must be the worst friend of the century. Ok maybe not so much, cause I would of died painfully otherwise... Still. This sucks even more ass. How-

"Vera!" Tyler yells snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"You've asked that. And the answer is still 'I'm dead' so..." I respond. "This is strange twin."

Tyler nods. "Klaus is gone for a while, so we don't have to see him for a bit. He said to carry on as normal as possible till he gets back. Oh, and watch Damon."

"Mmmmmm... How annoying. He's turned me into a hybrid he could at least... I don't know... Make sure I live through this?" I say. Anyway my point is he's a dick.

"Now we're hybrids we can turn whenever we want. Which means we don't ever have to do it again!" Tyler announces. "That's over."

I never have to turn again... That is awesome. I never have to brake a single bone in my body just to run around as a wolf. Seemly cool, but really pointless. Plus my wolf is a stupid white colour, so I just look like a cute fluffy dog. Not even menacing. Man, my brain is in overdrive at the moment. Is that even a correct statement? So I never have to do that again endless I chose too, which I won't because I can protect myself with my new super strength and speed, so I won't need to. Wow, Klaus may of done me a favour.

"Maybe Klaus helped us out." I mutter. "I still think he's an ass though."

"He did kill us." Tyler points out. "But, yeh, guess we owe him. A lot." I hate owing people. It's annoying and completely concerning. But Tyler is right. Klaus helped us out so we do owe him.

"Want to try out our new speed?" I ask. Tyler smirks. There we go. Something fun. We both get up and look at each other. So what do we do? Just run?

Ok. In a few seconds I'm out of the school. Woooooo. This is so me. I can get used to this. In a flash Tyler's back beside me. At a look we both collapse into laughter. We have super speed. At least I'll be able to run away if we ever get into vampire trouble again. Not that I will. I'll probably just use this speed to be awesome and to annoy everyone we know. Who knows about vampires of corse... The ones who don't I'll do it discretely for.

"That was pretty cool." Tyler says.

I notice someone is missing from when I woke up. "Where Caroline?"

"I told her I needed time with you when you woke up." Tyler replies. "Want to race Twin." He grins. Does he think he can beat me? Just cause he's on the football team and is a lot taller than me.

"Thought you'd never ask, Twin." I tell him. "Ready, set," I lean towards him and give him a strong push that knocks him over. "Go!" I leg it while he is still down. Low blow I know...

I decide to run round the school so no one will see me move at my new incredible speed. Suddenly on my third lap I feel a force push on my back and suddenly I topple over into a forward roll. Damn Tyler. He caught me. I roll onto my feet and stare at Tyler.

"Do I win?" Tyler asks.

I huff at him. "Nope you had to catch me on the first two laps... Ok fine you win."

"See, I am the better Twin." I've never seen Tyler joke like this with anyone but me. To me he's not a dick or worried about how he comes off. He's just my stupid lark about brother. And could of lost him tonight and I just can't get my head around that.

"No chance. I'm more fun. And less of a dick." I tell him. "I want to go and watch some crappy drama." I decide.

"You've gotten more random." Tyler says. "Must be because you are now part vampire."

"Oh, wow. If I because more random will you become more you? Cause you can be really really annoying. And really well, you." I blurt.

"Random again." Tyler chimes, again coming out as the part of Tyler only I see. "Let's see what else we can do." He suggests.

-4 hours later-

Tyler and I walk back through the doors of our house still laughing our heads off at what we now can do. Yes we are dead. But we're pretty damn cool with it.

"Where have you been?" Oh, no. Mum. "I didn't relies prank night went on so late. Did you have a good time?"

I exchange a look with Tyler. His eyes mirror the question in mine. 'Do we tell her?' I shrug, we have too. I wince this is going to be difficult.

"Er, Mum. Something supernatural happened tonight." I start. Her eyes darken and she nods and we all go to sit down. For a while minuet neither me or Tyler can says anything. Both of us wait to decide how to tell her or for the other one to start.

"Remember when we told you about Klaus. Well, the guy isn't just a vampire. He's also a werewolf." Tyler explains.

"Tyler, Vera. What's wrong?" Mum asks.

"Turns out this guy wanted to make more hybrids." Say quietly. "Mum. He turned up tonight."

"What are you saying?" Mum is getting panicked. "Tyler? Vera?"

"He turned us, Mum." Tyler finishes. "We're part vampire now." Easy there twin, that is not a gentle way to drop the bomb shell.

"Mum?" I asks she's gone silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Latter I'm sitting on my bed Tyler not half a meter away. This is why I love being a twin. He's there. Always when I need him. No, we're there for each other. That's the whole point. I lean against the wall my bed is pushed up against. The fun of being fast and really strong now has died away.

"She's really upset." I mutter at my twin. "She is trying to understand for us, but I know this is a problem... Our mums job is to protect this town from vampires now we are vampires."

"I know." Tyler says simply.

"Jeez, Twin, couldn't think of a comforting response, huh?" I roll my eyes. "I thought you were meant to be cool. Like I am."

"Come on. What do you want me to say? Because your right." Tyler tells me. "But we're not going to hurt anyone. She'll come around. Like after we -well, I- showed her the whole werewolf thing."

"Got to admit, are family is not as dull and dick-ish as we thought. Well, still dick-ish but awesome too." I sigh. My words are the same just with less of my natural teasing and light hearted hyper-ness.

"Don't know what your complaining about. Dad loved you." Tyler nudes me. "You were the golden one, Twin. I was the one always leading you astray and causing all of the trouble we got into."

I feign hurt. "Your saying you weren't? But you were always convincing me to do thing I didn't want to do... Oh," I sigh dramatically "I never had a harmful idea, that was you're evil nature leading your poor twin into your bad games or pranks you wanted to play."

This makes him laugh. "Yeh, right. Half those idea were your. A least. Partners in crime remember?"

"Dur." I flash a large grin before going serious again. "So what do we do about Klaus?"

"I think as we've already come to, we owe him." Tyler says a little confused. "That's how it is. This werewolf thing was hell. He saved us. We have to repay him. Plus, he wanted us changed he has our best interests at heart."

My mind trips up before coming back to: I owe him. We owe him. Yeh, this is how it is. "True that, Twin."

"Hay, remember when I was always fighting with Jeremy?" And they think I'm random...

"Yeh, the Vicky stage in your douce bag personal." I tease. "Your becoming as random as I am. Which I think is a good thing because random is really just thinking a lot faster than everyone else. So yeh, I'm a genius. Anyway... Your point?"

"You said I was being an idiot-"

"That would be because you were. And a dick too. See dick-ness runs in our family." I explain half way through his sentence.

"Ok." Tyler huffs. I smirk at my twin. "The point is I was making the same mistake, and it was pointless. You saw it and told me but didn't interfere." I pauses. "I'm sorry, what happen was because of me. You understand me. You are one of the most important people to me. I don't want to ever lose you."

"Awwwwwww. I don't know you could get sobby... I proud. It's clearly the chick flick movies I make you watch." I prod him. "But don't you dare you about this like it's your fault. I is not, ok? And I love you too, Twin." I half fall onto his shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Senior year will just make us even-"

"More AWESOME!" I yell "just like being a hybrid does!"

-first day of senior year-

"Here we are Senior year." Caroline says in awe next to me as we watch the busy car park of clueless students. Yes, that also counts me.

"Anyone else think this should be more empowering?" Bonnie asks and Elena frowns. The four of us stand there like idiots for a bit. Ok this is not how this year is meant to start. I would be cooler if prank night had gone to plan but hay ho. Carry on regardless.

Carline gives us each a disappointed look. "Prank night was a bust so what? Come on Vera. Where is your spirit? You are meant to be backing me up with gleeful stupid but wonderful remarks."

"Oh, Caroline I know I am this whole groups life, but I don't think you should rely on me so much." I joke making her grin. "Except the furious fail of prank night and let's go! Guys act awesome like you are." Elena and Bonnie roll their eyes and me and Caroline stalk off united in the carry on anyway -no, regardless- movement of our sad group.

"You two are right." Bonnie admits. "I will not let the fact my boyfriend sees the dead ghosts of his girlfriends stop me from enjoying this year." Because that's not a bummer Bonnie. Bring the mood down why don't you?

"My boyfriend was turned into a hybrid."Caroline announces. "But it's otherwise a great day."

"Hay, I, the most wonderful me, was turned into a hybrid!" I remind them. "I am now dead! Some guy turned up and snapped my neck. Though strangely it was a favour as now I don't have to turn on a full moon."

"Oh, my God." Caroline turns to me. "How are you? Are you ok on controlling, you know?" She asks then she doesn't give me chance to reply. "How did your mum take it? Does she know? Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I'm fine. She knows and is upset but dealing. Also no." I answer leaving Caroline to try to work out what replies when with what question she rapidly asked me...

"Today's our anniversary." Elena's suddenly says behind me. Shit, no. No downers. "Stefan and I met on the first day of school. That monster, not only turned you Vera, but he's destroyed everything."

Did she not just hear the whole, it turned out to be a favour part? Clearly not...

"Ok this is a complete downer." I tell them. "Everything is falling apart. This sucks. Our lives are becoming more dangerous and suck-y by the second!" Narrowing my eyes I say. "Let's go make this year our bitch." I go to storm off before turning. "That is what people say right?"

"Yeh, we have to put it behind us. I have to put it behind me." Elena says determined. "New year, new life." We all them walk off in unison.

However I see Tyler larking about and fall out of sink with the other to catch up with him. The roll there eyes not getting the whole twin thing and keep going without me. "HAPPY FIRST DAY AS A SENIOUR!" I yell at him.

"You said that this morning, Twin." He tells me spinning around lazily.

"You never said it back!" I huff. I see Matts truck pull up as Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Happy first day then." Ha, Matt looks like he's talking to himself... At least I got my happy first day.

"Too right. Matts over there." I point as I walk off. "He's talking to himself. But hay. No more werewolf turns and life is awesome." He grins and races off to find Matt.

Life is awesome huh? Ok, so prank night sucked only because I died. Now I really can move on. This is good. Very very good.

Awesome. Have you guessed it's my most awesome word?

I walk around aimlessly, trying to avoid Caroline who will rope me into putting up fliers for the bomb-fire. It will be cool, but Caroline organises everything. Not me. I am also testing/admiring my new senses. I can hear everyone's conversations. Livy over there is talking to her best friend Sophie about her boyfriend Jack cheating on her. Ryan is complaining about his parents not buying him a new x-box. Rachel and Lou are talking about a TV show, pretty little liars.

I can also see everything. Seriously it's like the world is in high definition x100. I can see the light reflecting of a flys wings about 12meters away. Everything is in so Mach detail. Who new the world had so much colour and depth to it. Which is really annoying soppy thoughts, but it's true.

I can also smell everything. People precisely. I could be used as a sniffer dog. Everyone smells so different and leaves traces of their smell behind. There is so much just outside the school here. Burgers, who eats them before school? Pencils. Pens. Deodorant. Perfume. The trees. Grass. Suddenly a smell hits me hard. I feel hunger and have to fight to keep my face normal. Oh, crap.

It's blood.

Some moron has grazed their knee. Mary Cole. I can see her over there with her friends laughing it off. Control. I will not go over there and eat that girl. I will not. Control. Someone knocks into me and I snap out of my daze. Ok I may not be as in control as I thought. But I will manage. I hope. Gulp.

I'll be cool. Rebekah gave me and Tyler blood bags. We will be fine. I am not hungry. That was a new-bee blip. Nothing more.

Plus, I'm sure the other will stop me if I do some thing dumb. Right? Totally.

I rush over to history. Good Stefan's here he'll keep things under control, just like Klaus asked. He is making Elena look a bit nervous, which I totally get. He's no humanity and no longer cares for her. And is going round killing people. I also notice Caroline is a bit pissed at Tyler. He's said something stupid. Probably about our new hybrid status or quite possibly that Rebekah gave us blood bags. I did leave that out for a reason. I sit down next to Tyler and mouth 'what did you do?'

'Blood then hybrid awesome-ness' I shall take that as both.

Is that Rebekah? Oh, yeh. It's her. History is like the subject for all supernatural now. This is crazy. Anyway at least now I'm a hybrid she gets the whole important to Klaus thing. Which mean tied with Elena's importance, I think we're safe.

"History my favourite subject." And why would that be? Because you lived through 1000 years of it? I have a new view on history now I am destined to outlive it. Which is really cool.

...

After calls I rush to catch up to Rebekah. She turns. "The weird one of my brothers hybrids. What do you want?"

"I almost ate a girl in the parking lot." I state. "I think I need help." Ok, yes I know we don't like each other, but I can't find Tyler and the other will freak out. Plus she'll know what I am talking about more than Tyler even if I could find him. Plus I can't risk waiting that long.

"Ok, that could be a problem." She says. "You ate this morning didn't you?"

"Yes." I snap.

"Then you should be hungry." She tells me. "You clearly have less control than normal people. We need to test if it's ripper stage or just shakey." She walks off expecting me to follow. "Oh, and don't get me wrong" she calls behind her to me. "I still don't like you. You are strange. This is because you are my brothers hybrid I need to look after ok?"

"I don't like you too much either, but I guess we'll need to suck it up." I shrug. This is only because I have no idea what she is on about. At all. Ripper? Low control? All I get is I'm in danger of eating someone. I really think I should of gone to Tyler.

Rebekah corners a shy dirty blonde girl who has the misfortune to be walking on her own in the first empty part of the school we come across. "You won't scream, run or cry. You will be silent. You understand we just need your help and then you can be on your way." She compels the girl.

This is the test? I'm shocked. Then I'm shocked of how I did not get what Rebekah was going to do before hand. How dumb am I?

"Bit her." Rebekah demands. "Hurry up I don't have all day." I pause. I can't. This is a person. Not a blood bag this is different. "This is needed. My brother will need to know what he is dealing with." Klaus. He'll work this out if me right? Rebekah will tell him and it will be fine. This will be fine.

I lead forward and bite. Blood. That is literally my thought. Entirely. It tastes really good. I don't want to stop. More blood. I want to eat more and more.

Suddenly the girl is pulled away and I go to grab her back. No! Shit! I almost killed her. I shake. I could be a killer by now. It was Rebekah that stopped me. Rebekah!

"Ok. Your not quite a ripper. But your control is a lot lower than it should be." Rebekah says. "This will interest my brother if I can get hold of him." She muses.

This has got a lot more complicated.


End file.
